


The Pull

by Perelynn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelynn/pseuds/Perelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jaqen thinks of Arya Stark.<br/>Мысли Якена об Арье Старк. Вторая глава - русская версия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The door opened. Amory Lorch tumbled into the solar, quite literally. He dropped on the floor right before Tywin’s feet, dead._

_‘Guards!’ Lord Lannister shouted._

_There were footsteps in the corridor. A guard entered the room. He was young, his eyes sharp, his face handsome, his hair red with one white streak in it._

 

*** 

The girl has no honour, no caution, no brains to speak of. The girl never thinks ahead. The girl lives in the moment and acts on a whim, smiling, fighting and talking too much. She drops dangerous words at random, causing an unstoppable avalanche of accidents and deaths, and she doesn’t even see it, she has already moved ahead.

But when life makes her watch, she doesn’t avert her eyes. 

Her thin sword belongs the the guardsman now. The man ponders whether he should return the blade to its rightful owner. The man has no reason to do so. Three deaths he owes the girl - no more, no less. But the man wants to see her smile. Her real smile, the one the girl saves for the blacksmith and the baker boy. The smile that makes one’s heart melt and burns one’s soul down to embers.

Deadlier than a knife, a smile like this. 

The girl dances on the verge of the abyss, stumbling, losing her balance and then miraculously regaining it times and times again. She should have been dead. The boy king could have beheaded her. The gold cloak could have beaten her to death. She could have starved in the forest. The Mountain That Rides could have tortured her until she was a bloody piece of flesh. But the girl is still dancing, her hand crimson in the rays of the setting sun. 

Him of Many Faces favors dancers.

The man wants to pay his debt and be done with it. The man wants three names, to send the Red God the three souls that are long overdue. But this other soul, the girl’s soul, makes him linger, so precious and luscious it is. It doesn’t know boundaries. It never stops halfway. It looks through the girl’s eyes, making them cold and sharp and black like an obsidian dagger.

The man is invulnerable to the desires of flesh. The man doesn’t care about the girl’s pretty face or her firm teats which even her oversized jacket cannot hide. The pull that entangled him is quite different. He is enthralled by her blind ardor, captivated by the merciless drive of her longings, mesmerized by the white and black and crimson of her shadow. 

He wants this soul.


	2. Тяга

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Русская версия фанфика.

_Дверь распахнулась, и в солярий Тайвина ввалился Амори Лорх. В прямом смысле ввалился – появился и тут же рухнул на пол._

_\- Стража! – крикнул лорд Ланнистер._

_Из коридора послышались шаги. Вошедший стражник был молодым, с резкими чертами лица, рыжими волосами и одной белой прядью._

*** 

У девочки нет чести, нет совести, нет мозгов. Девочка не глядит дальше собственного носа. Девочка живет мгновением и симпатиями, рассыпая улыбки, роняя небрежные слова и отворачиваясь как раз вовремя, чтобы не видеть, как брошенный ею камушек превращается в смертоносную лавину.

Но, когда жизнь заставляет ее смотреть, она не отводит глаз.

Ее тонкий меч болтается теперь на поясе у стражника. Человек подумывает, не вернуть ли клинок владелице. У него нет никаких причин так поступать. Он должен ей три смерти – не больше и не меньше. Но человеку хочется увидеть ее улыбку. Настоящую улыбку, какой она одаряет кузнеца и пекаренка. Улыбку, способную растопить сердце и превратить волю в пепел.

Такая улыбка опаснее ножа.

Девочка пляшет на краю пропасти, оступаясь и оскальзываясь, каждый раз умудряясь сохранить баланс. Ей давно пора быть мертвой, обезглавленной по приказу мальчишки-короля, забитой насмерть золотыми плащами, сдохшей от голода в лесу, истерзанной допросчиками Горы. Но девочка пляшет, и лучи закатного солнца красят ее руки в карминно-алый.

Многоликий ценит плясунов. 

Человек хочет поскорей разделаться с долгом, получить три имени и отправить опоздавшие души к Красному богу. Но другая душа, душа девочки, куда ценней и важней, чем обрядовые жертвы. Она не знает границ. Не ведает полумер. Не приемлет поражений. Ее взгляд холоден, остер и прозрачно-черен, как обсидиановый клинок.

Человек давно уже не подвластен желаниям плоти. Его не волнует ни смазливая мордашка девочки, ни ее налившаяся грудь, хорошо заметная даже под широким мужским дублетом. Здесь действует иная тяга. Он околдован этой слепой прямотой, пленен безошибочной неотвратимостью, заворожен бело-черно-алыми отблесками.

Он хочет эту душу.


End file.
